


NieR to Death: Side Stories

by Coolguybest



Series: NieR to Death [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: POV Second Person, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguybest/pseuds/Coolguybest
Summary: For writing that links up to NieR to Death, but that I don't think fits strongly enough to merit being included. It's more of a catch-all for things that I can't cram in there.
Series: NieR to Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645648
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	NieR to Death: Side Stories

Just a snippet to slide in between 48 and 49 to clear up what's going on in Theodore's head.

* * *

Thoughts stormed through your mind, an unceasing whirlwind that threatened to drown your consciousness in the surge. Desperately, you fought the maelstrom, trying to grasp some string of logic. Your first concern was finding where this all came from.

You pulled at a solitary memory- the Commander talking to you. Impressing something upon you. Something…. She cleared up something, wanted to make sure you were no longer on the fence. What- what was it?

Ideas started to click into place. The androids. What they thought of you. She had laid out their thoughts to you- or how she thought of them. Of how much they had sacrificed for humanity. Of how important they must think you are. Of how much sway your favor had. The thought turned in your mind, unsettling you. Could you build on what she said? You turned further toward your past.

2B and 9S were the first androids you interacted with, and the first ones to learn of who you were. When they found out, their reactions were extreme. 9S turned from an intimidating figure, giving you an unspecified threat into... what? An energetic boy who wanted to be your friend? Why the extremes? Is one of those sides a front? Are neither of them? And what of all the times he's been happy to see you? When he pulled you into a hug, when he leaned into your hand when you ruffled his hair?

Ironically, you thought 2B was easier to read. Sure, she always wore this expressionless façade, but it made the moments where the mask slipped more noticeable. If her usual stance were true, then why did she try to pull you along from your original base? Why did she try to sneak you a makeshift pillow in the amusement park?

And then there were the other three that shepherded you to Sigma - Kaon. All of them were shocked yet eager to meet you, but 47D felt more prominent. Especially with the trip so forward on your mind, all the small things she did for you briefly flitted in your mind, from volunteering to carry you (several times) to the several instances she touched you in your sleep. Maybe there was something up with her, as she did have this whole introspective moment as to her not knowing why she was suddenly motivated now that she was with you.

You remembered Popola and Devola. It was quite evident that the two of them cared about you- they wouldn't have done everything they did for you otherwise, unless there was something else looming over their heads. Anemone basically had them under her protection as the other androids on base were quite antagonistic towards them. But... Anemone couldn't be using that as leverage, could she? You had talks with her, sure, but what was there to really keep her accountable? With the sudden seed of doubt sewn in your mind, you resolved to find out the truth- granted, you still believed she had good intentions, but as you saw with Naravelia, intentions can be faked. You just had to check to make sure, somehow.

With the negative thoughts on your mind, the images of Dakota and Carolina came to the front of your mind. Carolina didn't really find the truth out about you, but she put enough pressure on Dakota to make his deal. Maybe. You couldn't quite tell in this altered mental state. But you couldn't deny Dakota acting out of character when he struck a deal with you- enough for Anemone to notice. You half wondered what he was doing now, now that you were public knowledge.

Cecil. Your mind snapped to one of the duo's 'subordinates', another one who found you out. She must have found out on the trip there, yet didn't stop to bring the issue up to you. She only brought it up when you two were behind closed doors, and she didn't force the issue too hard when you stopped her. She even spoke about how she thought about humanity, and while you couldn't remember every word, you knew she meant it.

But what about the rest of the android population? YoRHa's reaction was obvious: the Commander said that simply hearing about you caused a stir in the Bunker; if you didn't believe her about that, then you couldn't deny what you saw when you visited YoRHa's designated corner of the base both times.

The Resistance was definitely more subdued. Sure, there were Cecil, Popola, and Devola, and whenever you went through the main area of the camp, you couldn't ignore all the stares you felt pressing on you as you passed. You also couldn't easily dismiss the crowd that formed to see the announcement.

You looked back on everything you had seen. Part of you wanted to deny it and go back to the way things were, but you knew that you had to face things as they were. All this time, you stayed back and kept quiet because you assumed that the androids knew best about the war. What use would they have for a human, much less one who doesn't even know anything about combat or fighting?

Far more than you thought, as it turns out. God, what was going to happen to you? Cień said Naravelia wasn't to be trusted- what was she planning to do? Would Anemone be planning something, too? Was the Commander? Was anyone else? You sighed, but came to one conclusion that you pushed yourself toward: you had to start deciding things for yourself around the camp. But where to even begin…?

The sound of a door opening, then shortly closing suddenly snapped you out of your thoughts. Around you, the images you surveyed and arranged suddenly started to melt away like snow.

You were waking up.

Hurriedly, you gathered up what few remnants of the dream you could salvage as the rest of your mind started to wipe the slate clean for the day ahead.


End file.
